Alchemists
Alchemists are a neutral role. They are active players who are productive in game by the usage of potions; however, the contents of the potions they use are a mystery to the alchemist. Standard Alchemy Standard alchemists start the game with three basic potions, denoted in some way via the GM. Alchemists are blind to the contents of the potion, which may contain one of three possible outcomes. Alchemists are prompted during night phase which potion they would like to use, if any; despite this, alchemists are able to use their potion at any time during the game. Details pertaining directly to alchemists differ by varying GMs. Typically, an alchemist who uses their potion at night earns the benefit on anonymity. Alchemists who use a potion during the day may be at risk of revealing their position to the main chat. Advanced Alchemy Unlike standard alchemists, advanced alchemists make their own potions. They’re given anywhere between three and five vials to store their potions in, and anywhere between five and ten ingredients. They may only brew potions during the night phase. However, they may use a potion any time during the game. If the potion is used during the day they run the risk of revealing their role to the chat. The amount of potions they can make each night and the ingredient product varies depending on the GM; typically, an advanced alchemist may make as many potions as they have vials per night. Once a vial is filled up, they can not make another potion in its place until the first one is used; e.g., an alchemist has two vials and may make as many as two potions per night. They concoct a blue potion and a red potion, and only use the blue potion on a player before the next night. During the subsequent night phase, they may only brew one potion because the second vial still contains the red potion brewed the night before. Potions Standard alchemists are able to use three types of potions: #Revive - this feature is an extra life for the user who drinks this potion. #Poison - this feature is instant death for the user who drinks this potion. #Truth - this feature works against the user who drinks this potion, by forcing them to reveal their role to the entire chat. Potions always are indicated by differing qualifiers; e.g. red, white, black. Qualifiers are usually colored base, however, it is up to the GM's digression to describe the potions to the alchemist. Advanced potions have a 25% chance to fail in creation and destroy the ingredients used to make them in the process. Potions may only be used on living members. Potion Ingredients Available ingredients are not limited to those listed below, GMs may use anything they like and these are to serve as an example and base list. Role Origins, Trivia, and Memorabilia *The alchemist role was introduced to MAC by elephants; the advanced alchemist and ingredients list are credited to Alan. *No Elrics were harmed in the making of these roles. Category:Role Category:Active Role